ACH Sidestory Agent Venom in a world with a mouth
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: during an accident with inter dimensional travel Agent Venom ends up in a parallel world where he is the son of Deadpool. Now in order to get hom he must work with this version of Nagisa to try and help him get back something precious! Crossover with Mortrax's Nagisa Assassin with a Mouth
1. Chapter 1

"Now to slowly add the Protomatter into the machine" a Scottish voice said

"Are you sure this is going to work Agent Fitz?" Nick Fury asked via screen

"Hopefully, If we can harness the Protomatter theoretically we could travel to different dimensions and maybe alternate worlds" Fitz said

"Like the one Deadpool travelled to recently" Fury said

"Correct, however we could have another Tesseract incident on our hands if we're not careful" Fitz said starting up the machine making it hum, "We should be ready in about five minutes"

"Very well" Fury said "We need this to work so we can find a way to beat Thanos"

"I understand sir" Fitz said as he raised a shield as a safety precautions

* * *

Nagisa was swinging around the area on patrol

"Songbird to Agent venom, I see something near your area, a bright multicoloured light

"Copy that, I'm going to check it out" Agent Venom said as he approached the location. He was concerned as he entered the building to feel a massive gale. "This is a strong wind, what could be the source of it?" he asked as a bolt of yellow light nearly hit him.

"STABLIZIE IT!" Fitz shouted

"Agent Fitz, is everything okay?" Agent venom asked

"No the Protomatter's overloading" Fitz said as Agent Venom saw a ball of stars surrounded by seven beams of light .

"What that?" Agent Venom asked before a tendril of red light wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him into the star ball

"NOO!" Fitz shouted as the portal closed "Oh shit"

* * *

"Agent Fitz do you read me, please respond" Fury said

"I'm here, but we've got a bad situation" Fitz said

"What is it?" Fury asked

"The Protomatter became unstable, and it pulled in a member of Class-E. The one who uses the Venom symbiote" Fitz said

"Then you better pray that he is safe" Fury said

* * *

"Oh my head" Nagisa said shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Looking around he noticed it was light out "I better head to school" he said as he became Agent Venom to swing off. The air felt wrong, he didn't know what it was but he could feel something different

'What do you think that machine was?' the symbiote asked

"A SHIELD device. What it does I don't know. We should ask Korosensei what Protomatter is, and if it has any connection with Antimatter" Nagisa said as he landed at the base of the hill.

'Be on guard, just in case some things have changed. such as the world we're in' the symbiote said

"You think we're in another world?" Nagisa asked

'I wouldn't count it out' the symbiote said

"But everything seems normal" Nagisa said

'I know but still' the symbiote said as Nagisa reached the classroom

* * *

"Hey there" a voice said as a young teen in a black catsuit

"Yada?" Nagisa asked

"How are you" Yada said stretching showing off the goods. "Not a snappy comment and you're acting shy. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Nagisa said

"I can guess why" Yada said walking off

"What was that about?" Nagisa asked

'Like I said a different world' the symbiote said

"So what shoudl we do?" Nagisa asked

'Look around and see if there is a way home' the symbiote

"Okay" Nagisa said keeping on walking. "Are we even going to be able to get home?"

* * *

Once he got nearer to the classroom he saw Kaede sitting at the base of a tree. He knew she might not be his Kaede. None teh less he walked over to her

"Hey Nagisa" Kaede said walking over to him. A sway was in her hips

"Hey Kaede, how are you?" he asked as the pair entered a kiss

"Not bad a little sore though" she said in a flirty manner

'Since when is she a flirt?' the symbiote asked

"Why are you sore?" Nagisa asked

"Oh you know, unless I rocked your world hard enough that you forgot it" Kaede said

"What?" Nagisa said

'Um, you apparently did IT!' the symbiote said

"Wow" Nagisa said

"There we go" Kaede said 'And next time, I'll bring some whip cream"

'Bow chika bow wow' the symbiote thought

'Okay' Nagisa thought 'That was different

* * *

"We are so in a parallel world right now" Nagisa said

'So what are we going to do?" the symbiote asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said as he saw his reflection. Not trusting it he lifted his right hand and wave, the other Nagisa did as well. Next he adopted a thinking pose, several goofy poses before finally swaying left and right.

"Okay" Nagisa said as he punched the reflection, hitting them and being hit

"WHAT THE!" they said "WHO ARE YOU, I'M NAGISA. NO I AM"

'this must be this world's version of you. I wonder what hero he'll be?" the symibote asked

"Okay enough of this" the Other Nagisa said as he raced inside and came back out in a blue coloured Deadpool outfit and a yellow bandolier that was off to the side

"So I borrowed Cyclops' old bandolier from the 90's sue me" Deadpool Jnr. said as he pulled out two swords

'Gulp' the symbiote said

"Time to play" Deadpool jnr. said as he swung his swords around trying to cut Nagisa into ribbons. "On you left" he shouted "And now the right"

"We have to get away from this nutjob!" nagisa said

'I agree' the symbiote said

"Hey don't run away I still want to play" Deadpool jnr. said

* * *

"So he wants to play huh?" Nagisa asked

"Yoo hoo, Fake me where did you go, I just wanted to play with you" Deadpool jnr. said

"Alright then. LET'S PLAY!" he said becoming Agent Venom

"Yo! Faker where you at?" Deadpool jnr. asked

"Right here" Agent Venom said

"OH boy, hi there big...fella..." Deadpool jnr. said as his sword somehow wilted from just seeing Agent Venom "Symbiote huh?"

"Yep" Agent Venom said

"Ah, LEGGIT!" Deadpool jnr. said bolting

"Oh no you don't" Agent Venom said yanking him back with a webline into his fist several times

"I'm sorry mummy but I didn't get the pretty pink bow you wanted, how about black instead" Deadpool jnr. said dizzy falling over.

"And stay down" Agent Venom said

"NUTSHOT!" Deadpool jnr. said kicking Agent Venom in the balls.

"Wrong choice" Agent Venom said picking up his doppelganger and throwing him into the classroon

'That was the girl's locker room' the symbiote said

'Oh crap' Agent Venom said becoming Nagisa again. "We should find him"

* * *

"But mummy I don't want to pancake the unicorn" Deadpool jnr uttered.

"NAGISA!" Kataoka said

"Huh?" Deadpool jnr asked "WHOA!"

"Yeah, we're changing so get out!" Fuwa shouted

"I can't" Deadpool jnr said

"Why not?" Kataoka asked hiding behind her locker door.

"Some cheap knock off threw me into the wall here! So get me out of here" Deadpool jnr. said

"Let us just get changed" Fuwa said as she pulled Deadpool jnr's mask around so he could see.

"Party pooper, no cake for you" he said

* * *

Nagisa walked into the classroom to see Sugino putting his shoes away

"You head's up man" Sugino said

'That must be this world's Sugino' Nagisa though

"Dude why so serious, I thought your dad would have knocked that right out of you" Sugino said "And maybe Kaede as well

"Huh?" Nagisa said

"You know you sleeping Kaede" Sugino said

"I seriously did that?" Nagisa asked

"You don't remember. I thought that would have been memorable as least, since you know. You two are so inseperatable" Sugino

"I see well thing" Nagisa didn't get to finish because a blur of blue knocked him back

"YOU" Nagisa said

"Yep, it's me, you impostor" this world's Nagisa said as the two glared at each other

"Am I seeing things?" Sugino asked

"if you're not then we all have doubvle vision" Isogai said running up to the doorway with the others,

"A second Nagisa" Fuwa gasped

"Just like he said" Kataoka said

"But which one is our Nagisa?" Kaede asked

* * *

"Okay I know we're late thanks to dad wrapping several chickens around our feet and firing a Magnum into the air" a smaller version of Deadpool said "At least Itona got a good look at Ritsu's goodies"

"Shut up Kidpool! So what's going on?" Itona asked

"Take a look" Fuwa said

"Two Nagisas, How did that happen?" Ritsu asked

'What the heck, does this Ritsu have a holographic body in this world as well?' the symbiote asked

"Come on you faker" One of them said

"Who says I'm the fake?" the other one said tackling the other Nagisa to the ground and started laying into them before he was flipped off of him and tackled him

"Not so much fun when the tables are flipped huh?" one of them said

"Oh yeah!" the one being punch said smashing his head into the attacking one's head making them both flinch. Next one of them tried a triangle choke hold. But the choked Nagisa punched the other Nagisa in the side

* * *

"What's going on here?" a voice asked breaking up the fight

"Azayaka-sensei!" the class said

'What, who is that guy?' the symbiote asked 'Could it be a cured Korosensei?'

"I'll ask again, what is going on here?" Azayaka asked

"As you can see we have two Nagisas" Isogai said

"How?" Azayaka asked confused

"A clone, maybe?" Fuwa asked

"How do we tell them apart?" Kanzaki asked

"Simple, so guys what sport did we beat Class-A at?" Sugino asked smirked

"Baseball and pole toppling" they said

"Okay, my try" Nakamura said "Who gave you your pigtails

"My girlfriend Kaede" they both said

"This is getting us nowhere quickly, and Karasuma's coming" Azayaka said

"I've got it. What did you do recently with Kaede" Karma said smirking

"KARMA!" Kaede shouted as the Nagisa on left blushed

"We declared our love for each other before being intimate" the Nagisa on the right said

"He's the imposter" the class said pointing to the Nagisa on the left

"Well shit" he said

"Get him" they shouted

"I'm thinking red" Deadpool jnr said wearing his regular red outfit with his two pigtails showing

"Dude" the left Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom making the class freeze

* * *

"He's a symbiote user?" Fuwa said

" **Get back here you poser!'**

"Who's the poser, you poser.'

 **"You are, hero boy, you spoil the name of Deadpool!"**

"I ruin, it no you ruin it you two bit ripoff"

" **I'm the original Deadpool"**

"Not again" Azayaka said

"Deadpool?" Agent Venom said

" **Oh hey AV, what are you doing here?" AG Deadpool said**

"Wait, isn't that Agent Venom, I thought he was elsewhere" M Deadpool said

"Dad, what is going on?" Deadpool Jnr said

"I have no idea my boy" Deadpool said

"Screw that" Agent Venom said

"You're right. Time to pick up where we left off" Deadpool jnr. said as he drew his swords and flourished them

"Agreed" Agent Venom said backhanding Deadpool jnr. into the air

"HEY" Kaede said pulling out her revolver

"I don't think so" Agent Venom said snatching it and bending the barrel

"Oh come on" Kaede said

"I'll get you a new one sweet cakes" Deadpool jnr. said as he leap out of the air. Only to land head first on Agent Venom's raised knees.

"Come on you guys" Itona snalred

"No don't kiddies, You're not ready to handle a symbiote of his level" M Deadpool said

" **NO joke, even we would struggle with him"** AG Deadpool said

"Get over here" Agent Venom said

"Okay" Deadpool jnr. said as he stabbed Agent Venom which went "Got you!"

"Look again" Agent venom said as he punched Deadpool jnr. in the head sending him to the ground. Getting up Deadpool jnr. saw his sword getting eaten by the symbiote.

"What?" Deadpool jnr said as Agent Venom drew his sword which now had a darker blades

"So it mine now, so let's fight" Agent venom said. Soon they were in a duel stance and was about to strike when a scream was heard

"KAEDE!" they shouted seeing Kaede being held by someone

"No" the Deadpools said

* * *

"Surprise, you thought I was gone?" the kidnapper said looking like a patchwork version of Deadpool. The only major difference was the second right arm

"Who is that?" Azayaka asked

"Who am I? I'll tell you: I am the ultimate Deadpool! the one who will win the day. All heroes bow down before me: I am EVIL DEADPOOL, And this little maiden is mine" he laughed making everyone freeze

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **g'day guys Grizz here with what I'm calling the first in the Assassination Classroom Heroic Side stories: Agent Venom in a world with a mouth. Featuring characters from Mrotrax's Nagisa: Assassin with a mouth, seriously good fic. Anyway who is evil Deadpool and why is he a threat? Well you see back in 2011 there was a storyline in the comics where Deadpool wanted to die, so he pissed off the Hulk to try and die that way, only for him to fail and end up in a British loony bin. There the doctor treating him had actually kept pieces of Deadpool in her freezer, And Deadpool got rid of them not knowing they had a healing factor and fused together to make Evil Deadpool: The merc without a conscience. So he will be the main villain for this little three parter.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid!" *Bang* "Stupid!" *Bang* "Stupid!" *Bang* Deadpool Jnr. said banging his head against a tree

"Um dude?" Agent venom said "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY? SOME SICK AND TWISTED PATCHWORK PSYCHO HAS MY GIRL!" Deadpool Jnr. said

"Am I the only one who is nervous now about Kaede and what the guy will do with her?" Kataoka asked

"No" Maehara said "So I say we suit up and explore the town to see where she was taken to"

'I think I might know'

"The Lab" Agent Venom said

"What?" the Class-E said

"The old Kunugigaoka Black Ops lab that Shiro ran" Agent Venom said

"Oh" They all said

"Right, those with costumes suit up. Everyone else wait here" Azayaka said

"I'll go as well" Agent Venom said

"Come one man this isn't your fight" Isogai said

"Wrong, this became my fight when I landed here" Agent venom said "Also we should make a smaller group just in case we need to sneak in

"Cannot argue with that logic" Azayaka said

* * *

"I don't know what you think kidnapping will do, but it won't be good for you" Kaede said struggling in her bonds

"Oh do shut up!" Evilpool said gagging her. Once that was done he walked over to a table where chunks of meat were sitting there "So is it here?" he asked

"What?"

"Oh just a part I need to replace one of my arms. Ah there it is" Evilpool said ripping off his old arm and put the new arm in its place. Kaede went wide eyed when she saw that arm.

"Is that?" she asked

"The left arm of the man who killed your sister? Why yes it is" Evilpool said as he now had Shiro's left arm grafted onto his body. "I've been using the left over pieces of meat that the Government didn't clean up to increase my own abilities" Evilpool said

"You don't mean?" Kaede asked panicked

"Yes, Shiro have minute traces of antimatter in his system from when he was experimenting with it. Now it wasn't much to power him, but with my healing factor it will increase the amount allowing me to use the full Anti-matter ability" Evilpool said "The only downside to this the time limit to build up the antimatter in my system, it could take me days. And your little friends could be here before then. But that is where you come in. The tentacles have left trace amount of antimatter in your system. Usually one doesn't have to worry about that since the antimatter would dissipated, but since it was recently for you that means you still have some of the cells required for manufacturing of the antimatter cells" Evilpool said testing his new hand. "And I need those cells to speed up my own antimatter production from days to mere hours"

"You're insane!" Kaede cried out

"What gave it away?" Evilpool asked as she stuck a needle into her neck and started to draw blood making her scream

* * *

"So this is the team: Nagisa, Kimura, Yada, Maehara, Okano, Itona and Ritsu, Isogai and Kataoka " Azayaka said "And Agent Venom"

"Yes sir" The team said

"So what should they expect?" Hara asked

"Don't worry my little marshmallow of love, they'll be alright" a kid version of Deadpool said

"That is not right" Agent Venom said

"What, you saying that my girl is wrong?" KidDeadpool said drawing his lightsabers

"Why I'm saying that Kylo Ren, is that Yoshida and Hara are the couple in my world" Agent Venom said

"Kylo Ren?" Kid Deadpool asked "And what the shit. Dreadlock is dating my little muffin in your world?"

"You got that right, and be lucky I didn't call you Ahsoka" Agent venom said

"You asshole" Kid Deadpool said as Hara and Fuwa held him back.

"No please. Let him go, it will teach him some manners" Deadpool Jnr. said

"Be safe you guys" Kanzaki said

"Don't worry we will be, We're the AssClass" Deadpool jnr. said before being slapped

"Okay, new rule. We are not saying that name" Agent Venom said

"They E-Men then?" Deadpool Jnr. asked

"That's alright" Agent Venom said "Now let's move out" Agent venom said

"Too bad we're not getting paid for this" Deadpool Jnr. said "Weasel would have given us major coin"

"Shut up Me" Agent venom said

* * *

"There we are, not so bad was it?" Evilpool said as he pulled the syringe away

"Once I get out of him, I'm turning your man part into a pencil by shooting you in the balls a ton!" Kaede shouted

"Such language" Evilpool said as he checked the blood "WHAT!"

"What's the matter. Is that only a syringe of blood and no say Anti-matter?" Kaede asked

"You bitch, where are the Production cells?" Evilpool said

"Gone, my boyfriend and teacher made sure of that" Kaede snarled before being backhanded making blood drip from her mouth

"If you're not going to give me what I want. Then there is only one thing I can do" Evilpool said

"And that is?" Kaede asked

"Anybody in the mood for...a roast?" he asked as a blue flame incinerator at the far end of the room started up

* * *

"Okay so how do we get in there?" Deadpool Jnr. asked

"I don't know" Agent Venom said

"Why not go in guns blazing?" Maehara as Batroc said

"It could be a trap waiting for us" Agent Venom said

"So we go around the back" Kataoka said as she adjusted her Viper outfit

"He could have it wired up with monitoring gear or door explosives" Agent Venom said

"So I can destroy them with my sword" Isoagi the Silver Samurai said

"Maybe not just yet" Agent Venom said as he summoned a spider from his symbiote. "Recon" he said as the spider took off

"What's that going to do?" Okano/Black Widow asked

"I have no idea, Ikari dear?" Yada/Black Cat asked

"We must trust him" Kimura/Ikari said

"We should move quietly, the door is unguarded and my spider guard didn't detect any explosives there" Agent venom said

"So we should get get going is that what you're saying?" Batroc asked

"Yeah" Agent venom said.

* * *

Once they entered the lab they saw it was nothing rubble and darkness.

"Are you sure that they are in here?" Ikari asked

"I agree, it looks abandoned" Silver Samurai said

"She's not here, YOU TRICKED US!" Deadpool Jnr. said pulling out hsi swords.

"Huh? WHOA!" Agent venom said "What is wrong with you?" he asked dodging the swords

"You're working with that guy. Why else would you bring us to an abandoned lab?" Deadpool jnr. asked

"Maybe because of that door in the hallway behind you" Agent venom said

"It looks recent" Viper said

"Okay, let's move. Agent Venom said

* * *

"Barbecue, roast, flambé, char-grilled, broiled, slow cooked. So many ways to cook a child" Evilpool said

"You're not!" Kaede said

"No, no, no I'm not going to eat you. No I'm just going to make sure your nicely cooked for that boyfriend of yours; bwahahaha" Evilpool said

"Geez, you couldn't be more stereotypical if you twirled you moustache" Kaede said

"You mean like this?" Evilpool said miming that he was twirling his moustache

"Jerk" Kaede saids

"Now, now. No one will find us here. The location of this room was on a hidden blueprint buried deep inside Yanagisawa's files. One that took me ages to decode and analyse. Until I found it and now nothing can stop me from my plans

*BOOM!* an explosion sounded out

"Or not" Evilpool said

"Hand over the girl and no one will be getting injured" Deadpool jnr. said

"I see, very well. I will release the girl" Evilpool said as he pressed a button making Kaed move towards the azure flames."Also, Deaddrones, attack!" he cried as an army of Deadpool copies rose from the floor and rather than the red and black look of Deadpool this wore white and silver withy gold eyes

"Understood" the robotic Deadpool clones said

"Fantomex" Deadpool jnr. said

"Yes brother?" Fantomex/Itona asked

"What do you say track 7?" Deadpool jnr said

"Seven Nation Army-Glitch mob remix?" Fantomex asked

"Yeah that one" Deadpool jnr. said

"Ritsu dear" Fantomex said as the speakers in the hidden lab started to belt out music before the assasins and Agent venom changed forward

* * *

"Get them, and make sure the girl is barbecued" Evilpool said as he dodged the blades of Deadpool jnr. and Agent Venom's fists.

"Help, its getting hot!" Kaede said

"Hold on" Black Widow said as she used a knife to cut Kaede free before dodging a Deaddrone.

"Eat this" Kaede said grabbing the gun of the drone and firing into him; emptying the clip and dsicarding the gun.

"Kaede!" Viper shouted throwing her a bag.

"Nice" she said pulling out her cowgirl hat and lasso. She roped up[ three of the drone and pulled them into the incinerator burning them up.

"Nasty" Black Widow and Viper said

"Come on" Kaede said removing her out layers showing off half her costume as Outlaw.

* * *

Fantomex was disabling the drones with prejudice, For everyone he took down three woudl step up and receive the same fate.

"Way to go babe" Ritsu said

"Thanks sugarplum" Fantomex said smiling

"Dude you can do your weird cyber thing later" Batroc said as he kicked some more out of the way.

"I agree" Silver Samurai said as he divided ten Deaddrones with a single swing.

"Good move Samurai" Batroc said as he took out a couple dozen more Deaddrones showed up. Only these ones descended from the rafters and got the jump on teh assassin heroes.

* * *

"En guard" Deadpool Junior said

"I agree, only I will be teh one walking away, girlie" Evilpool said

"Did he just call me girlie?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I think he did" Agent venom said as he tried punching Evilpool, who grabbed the attack with his left arm and redirected in into Deadpool jnr. Who got back up and tried a double blade attack, only for Evilpool to block it with hsi military styled sabre

"I Thought Deadpools used Katanas" Agent venom said

"Is there something wrong trying to bring a sense of class, to my donor?" Evilpool said kicking them back a bit before disarming them,

"Best two out of three?" Deadpool jnr asked as they were forced back to where their friends were

"Kill them" Evilpool said leaving "And I'll see to Deadpool and what's her name, Vanessa. Once I do I'll have a lovely time with them HAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

"Get back here" Deadpoo jnr said

"This is it guys" Black Cat said

"It may not be" Viper said

"Well, if it is I just thank to say: I love you guys, Itona and Kaede especially" Deadpool jnr said

"Relax, we'll find a way out of here" Agent venom said

"And how are going to do that?" Outlaw asked. Next thing they knew a light or red and gold rushed through knocking them down.

"Yo, that's what I am talking about" a red clad figure said

* * *

"Flash?" Agent Venom asked

"Dude, this si where you ar, looks like Fitz got the right co-oridantes" Flash said

"Is that me?" Ikari asked

"Dude, I'm a ninja in this world" Flash cheered

"What about the evil deadpool?" Outlaw asked as he came flying back in

"So what did I miss?" a voice asked before Wasp and Antman grew to normal

"Nothing much" Songbird said as she and the armour users landed

"Whoa" Fantomex said as a drone sneaking up on them was slice in two with a whip

"Purrfect" Catwoman said

"Head's up" Batman said throwing a few batarangs around

* * *

"Nagisa are you okay?" his Kaede said

"I am now" Agent venom asked hugging her.

"Well in that case. Tiem I joined the fight as well" she said taking off her necklace and spinning it around until she was covered in lightning and became Thor

"Dude, did your Kaede become an Asgardian?

"The Asgardian Princess fo Thunder" Agent venom smirked

"No fair, she's bigger than I am!" Outlaw exclaimed

"Ah, verily, but you are the more brazen one wearing an outfit like that" Thor said

"Blah, Blah, Blah. All of you are heading for the same place: You death! GET THEM" Evilpool shouted

"Class E, time to form up and go hero" Agent Venom said

"Yoiu got it" Agent Venom's Class-E said

"Let's do this" Deadpool jnr's Class-E shouted

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the halfway point with this chapter and now there is two of each heroes thanks to Fitz, so how will things turn out, find out next time. A big thanks to Mrotrax for allowing me to use his versions of Class-E to write this fic.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the teams?" Deadpool jnr asked

"What do you think?" Agent venom asked

"We team up with our counterparts?" Deadpool jnr asked

"You got it!" Agent Venom said

"Nice to meet you" they all said

"Now that that's out of the way. ATTACK!" Deadpool jnr. shouted

"Oh please, you think those you the only ones I had?" Evilpool asked as several more waves of Deaddrones showed up "Now attack them" the order was given

"Split up" Deadpool Jnr said

* * *

Flash was taunted them with a come get some move while Ikari took them out from behind

"I could do it quicker" Flash taunted

"Speed does not equal skill" Ikari said

"Geez, you're as emo as Shinji from Eva" Flash said

"I am not" Ikari said

"And not to mention the hooded ninja version of the yellow Daredevil costume, ugly."

"That red suit makes you stand out" Ikari said burying his kama scythes into a Deaddrone's head

"Hey, you make it look cooler, the ninja additions and the red version of the mask. And the Kanji. Rage?" Flash asked punching several at mach speed

"Fury actually" Ikari said

"Nice" Flash said as he used a lightning punch to destroy a drone.

"Behind you" Ikari said throwing one of his kamas at the drone behind Flash.

"Thanks" Flash said

"You are most welcome

"Well, time to dose see doe" Flash said grabbing Ikari and started to spin

"Wait, WHAT!" Ikari shouted as they became a red, yellow and black blur using the kama to cut down the rest of their wave.

"And we're done, you okay?"

"My mask is not a barf bag" Ikari said hunched over

"My bad, man" Flash laughed

* * *

"So back to back huh?" Songbird asked

"Why not, by the way you look good" Black Cat said dodging a drone attack "What's your secret"

"Mostly exercise just the basics, you know free-running, PE, jogging, a bit of Pilates. Yourself?" Songbird asked using her wings to slice them up

"Training, free-running, hand to hand training, pole dancing" Black cat said as she shredded a couple more of drones

"Pole dancing?" Songbird asked unleashing a sound blast

"It's good exercise and I can do it to tease my Kimura" Black Cat said "He'll hopefully enjoy it"

"No kidding, I tease my Kimura by wearing some revealing jogging outfit when we jog together" Songbird said

"You guys go jogging together? How sweet" Black Cat cooed using a move she learnt while pole dancing to take out a drone

"How do you think we ended up together, he was basically checking me out and ran into a tree, that was also the first time he used super speed" Songbird said

"Cool" Black said as the two Yadas punch the last Deaddrones of their wave destroying it. Black Cat raised an eyebrow

"What?" Songbird asked

"you a touch bigger" Black cat huffed

"Yours are a bit softer" Songbird stated

* * *

"Olé!" Batroc said

"Seriously dude, I cannot take you seriously in that purple and yellow jumpsuit" Antman said

"And like yours is better" Jump kicking the Drone near him

"Dude I'm wearing red and black in a motorbike suit style" Antman said punching the drones while shrinking and growing

"So what?" Batroc said using some more kicks and punches to take out a few more drones

"Well for starters there is more padded areas, and it looks cool" Antman said

"What about that space helmet?" Batroc asked

"Keeps my face pretty" Antman said as he shrunk down and entered a Deaddrone. Finding the main system and used various wires to finish off their wave of Deaddrones

"And I bet you're a play boy as well" Batroc said

"Nope, happily taken" Antman said

* * *

"No way, your Hayami is the Black Widow?" Black Widow said

"Yep and our Chiba is Hawkeye" Wasp said shooting her stingers

"Awesome, our Chiba is Bullseye" Black Widow said "And our Karma has a tentacle base symbiote" she added using batons to destroy some more drones

"That's scary, then again our Karma is Ghost Rider" Wasp said dodging a blade

"That is way too perfect for a guy with the name Karma" Black Widow said using her gymnastics skills to take down several

"Yeah, What about your Nakamura?" Wasp asked as she used her flight to make two drones destroy themselves "In our world she's Ms Marvel"

"Awesome, she's Hunter, a female version of Kraven the Hunter" Black Widow said

"Wait, she's WHAT?" Wasp asked shocked as the Deaddrones collided into a wall

"Yeah is she, why?" Black Widow said

"We've come close to death several times and the closest time against Kraven!" Wasp said

"What, not even the Reaper?" Black Widow asked

"Not thanks to Karasuma" Wasp said "DUCK!" she shouted blasting a drone about to kill Black Widow.

"Thanks" Black Widow said

"No problem" Wasp said

* * *

Fantomex was leaping around with his guns blazing as he took dozens of drones

"DUCK!" Rescue said as her repulsor beams destroyed three drones behind Fantomex.

"Thank you" Fantomex nodded as rapid fire was heard

"Oh wow" Fantomex's Ritsu said as they saw War Machine get to work with his weapons demolishing the rest of the wave.

"That was fun, and now we're done" War Machine said

"You could have left some for us" Rescue said

"You owe that War Machine was designed for heavy combat" War Machine said

"Still" Rescue huffed

"They should talk more" Ritsu said

"I agree" Fantomex said

"Whatever, we should look to see if there are any more like them" War Machine

"I'll hack into the system" Ritsu said as Fantomex plugged his phone into a USB slot.

* * *

The Isogais were silently moving, one swinging like a master swordsman, each stroke of his blade was masterfully place to capitalise on the lethality of the sword. Batman meanwhile stayed to the shadows and use EM Batarangs to knock them down before the Silver Samurai slashed them apart. The two looked at each other before continuing on. Batman used his grappling hook to get above them and used a dive bomb to create a shockwave knocking them back a bit allowing Silver Samurai to slice them into pieces

"Goldfish sushi?" Batman asked

"With soy sauce" Silver Samurai stated

"Festival?" Batman asked as he threw some more batarangs

"Indeed" Silver Samurai said as the last one was impaled on his sword.

"LOOK OUT!" Batman said as he used the spikes on his gauntlets to block a sword.

"Thank you" Silver Samurai said decapitating the last Deaddrone of their wave.

"Come we should help Kataoka" Silver Samurai said.

* * *

"We can handle" Catwoman said lifting up a Deaddrone with her whip

"Just fine!" Viper said dispatching it with a knife

"Nice" the two Kataokas said smiling before flipping back

"I'll tie them up" Catwoman said using her whip

"And I'll slice them up" Viper said, cutting them up before switching to her guns and shooting one down

"Nice aim" Catwoman said flicking out her claws and stabbing the last drone of their wave.

"Good job" Viper said high fiving Catwoman

"Indeed" Catwoman said

* * *

"So you have been intimate with your Nagisa" Thor asked smashing Deaddrones

"Yeah I have, and it was one of the greatest times I ever had" Outlaw said shooting them "Have you?"

"Nay, I have not, But he has seen me uncovered twice" Thor said

"You know do the deed but you have been seen by him naked" Outlaw exclaimed using her lasso to manipulate a Deaddrone into destroying a couple

"Verily, we are waiting until we have affirmed our commitment" Thor said summoning the lightning shorting out several Deaddrones

"That's a bit old fashion and kind of romantic" Outlaw said daydreaming

"Are you thinking about your wedding day?" Thor asked

"I am" Outlaw blushed

"And they call me a dreamer" Thor said hitting a Deaddrone hard enough to make its head fly off and into another one

"Yeah, well enough horsing around"

"Very well" Thor said throwing her hammer and destroy a couple dozen. Outlaw loaded up her revolvers and started to take down the rest

"YEE HAH!" she shouted as the last one fell

"8008135" the second to last one said

't0tal ownge n008!' the last one said exploding. Thor quickly shielded Outlaw from the blast

* * *

"So you two little boys think you can kill me, The merc without a conscience. Here's what I'm going to do, once I'm finished with you I'll mail Wade Wilson your body parts one by one" Evilpool said

"Do you honestly believe that is going to work?" Deadpool jnr. said as he attacked blocking the old Calvary sabres Evilpool was using allowing Agent venom to jump over head and do a dive punch followed by Deadpool jnr. sweep kicking him

"We're too tough to die out like that" Agent Venom said

"Beside" Deadpool jnr. said as he leapt off of Agent venom's shoulders and did a spin cut with his two sword knocking Evilpool back a touch. Agent Venom then used a spartan kick whiel Deadpool Jnr. went around back and went to town on his back

"AAH! You little brats!" Evilpool shouted as they were backed up the catwalk the they one. Evilpool smiled seeing what they were heading for. He jumped into action throwing Deadpool jnr behind him while throwing Agent Venom into the incinerator.

"NO!" Deadpool jnr said as he tried to raced forward, only to be kicked by Evilpool back. Next he was forced to dodge several stabs from Evilpool's sword

"NAGISA!" Thor shouted

"No" Catwoman whimpered as a sea of flames consumed him

"Nagisa" Thor said collapsing onto her knees. Outlaw sunk to her knees to comfort her counterpart. "No" Thor started to cry hugging Outlaw. Deadpool jnr looked back to see the other Class-E heroes in shock and tears as their leader basically became barbecued hero

"I'm sorry" Deadpool jnr said

"I do enjoy the smell of burnt hero" Evilpool cackled before he screamed in agony "What?" he asked as he lost his voice.

* * *

Standing there unharmed as Agent Venom, covered in minute flames while being in Guardian form. The space knight looking hero looked up and glared at Evilpool

"What the?" Deadpool jnr. asked

"How is he?" Outlaw asked

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Evilpool said

"First thing, check to see if they're dead before gloating, second I'm fireproof in this form" Agent Venom said as he held out his hand "SPACE SWORD!" he shouted summoning his chrome futuristic looking longsword. "Time to see who's dead now" Agent Venom said jumping onto the catwalk and striking one of his sabres. Deadpool jnr. took the chance to block the other blade. Agent Venom nodded before unleashing a round of punches with the force of a charging bull behind each one. Soon Evilpool was wheezing

"Are you thinking what I am?" Deadpool jnr asked

"Why not?" Agent Venom said as they positioned him near the edge of the catwalk. Deadpool jnr grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin before shoving it underneath Evilpool.

"And now for the rest" Deadpool jnr said as Agent Venom cut off his ankles and made it so the grenade launched him into the air making him fly into the incinerator he tried to barbecue Outlaw and Agent Venom in. The last they heard of him was screams of death,

"Good riddance" Agent Venom started

"To bad rubbish, now the only thing we need is the plumes of colour smoke" Deadpool jnr. added

"What like from those old Power Rangers crossover episodes?" Agent venom asked as the two walked away before an explosion was heard.

"Like that"

* * *

"Nagisa" Thor said tackling Agent Venom "My champion, I was scared that you had gone onto Valhalla without me" she said crying

"I'm sorry my beloved" Agent Venom said as the two returned to normal and kissed. It was the sort of kiss they would give each that said they were happy to be alive and still with each other. Outlaw blushed and blocked the kiss with her hat

"You might need that" Deadpool jnr. said kissing her the same tender and loving way

"Yee hah" Outlaw murmured deepening the kiss

"I feel like this is kind of private" Flash said

"I agree" Songbird said "But it feels right, well the mood at least" she said cuddling up to Flash.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Nagisa said

"Sorry, we got to get home" Agent venom said

"Too bad, it would be cool to know other dimensional versions of ourselves" Okano said

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual" Songbird said

"Will we work together again?" Yada asked

"You never know what the future's got in store for us" Agent Venom said as seven rings of white light appeared around a disk of stars "Looks like our ride is here"

"Bummer" Nagisa said "Well, I guess this is goodbye" he said

"Or until next time" Agent venom said

"Hey Thor, keep this in mind" Kaede said before whispering something into Thor's ear making the princess of thunder turn bright red

"I will" Thor coughed as they all walked through the protomatter portal together

* * *

"Where are they?" Korosensei freaked out

"They should be here soon" Fitz said

"If anything happens to those kids. Well I don't know about me, but those two will be after you" Karasuma said indicating Irina and Korosensei

"Don't worry Fitz is one of our best" Coulson said

"Hey" a voice piped up

"And Miguel" Coulson said

"Gracias" Miguel said

"But his' from 2099 though" Fitz said. Suddenly Songbird, Flash, Antman and Wasp walked though. After them was Batman and Catwoman followed closely by the armoured duo.

"Where's Nagisa?" Irina asked as walking through hand in hand was Agent Venom and Thor who looked happy to be reunited

"Welcome back" Coulson said

"Good to be back

"HEY!" Someone cried out as they saw Deadpool trying to get through

"You though you could leave in there with that other Deadpool. But guess what, I'm back and ready to go!" Deadpool said

"Welcome Back Deadpool. We were getting worried about you. Anything?"

"Nah, they didn't even know Thanos was coming, but he will be here before they graduate

"Very well. At least we have a timeline to work off of" Coulson said

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading home to hug mum and go to bed" Nagisa said walking out with Kaede to cries of goodnight from his friends and teachers.

"The endings are always the best part for me" Irina said

"I couldn't agree more" Korosensei said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the final part for this side story trilogy. Now I will be making more side stories focusing on humour, what ifs and one-shots. But the next one will be a bit story heavy. This was really fun to write.**

 **Now a big thanks to Mrotrax for allowing me to access his story and versions of Class-E. Also thanks to those who have read, reviewed, favourite, followed both now and in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
